


Debugging

by EndangeredMind



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Farts, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Now that he has been fitted with a new pump, Iron Tager is eager to try it out.





	Debugging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



In the middle of a large testing ground at the Sector Seven headquarters, Tager, also known as the Red Devil was standing by, awaiting further instructions. The demon cyborg was wearing a jacket of sorts that had two large zippers on either side, with a large belt that was adorned with a metal belt buckle. Below that was a metal skirt of sorts with matching red and grey boots. Tager hummed to himself as he looked around, wanting to see if there was anything that had been fitted to help him fight the enemy. He was itching for a fight.

He had been fitted with a brand-new air pump, courtesy of his handler and owner, Kokonoe. He wanted to try out new ways to utilize Tager in battle, but this was all very confusing to him. How would a new air pump help him move faster on the battle? If anything, it would slow him down and make it less effective, and in his opinion, rather pointless. He sighed as he looked around, wanting to get this test over and done with. He hummed a bit as he waited for the test to begin. Hopefully it would short and sweet.

Not wanting to wait any longer, Tager decided to turn on the air pump. He grinned as he waited to see any changes, before groaning in frustration. Seriously? How long did it have to take for it to start working? That question was soon answered as he felt himself being to swell up. His eyes went wide as he looked down at his form. The changes weren’t very noticeable, but they were becoming more and more apparent as the seconds ticked by. Tager was unsure what to say, he was still in shock that he was able to inflate easily.

“I’m inflatable?” He gasped, half in shock and half in amusement. This could work in his favour. He was smirking as he continued to balloon outwards, at a slightly faster pace. The metal boots and skirt groaned a bit, before shifting a bit as they began to accommodate for the expanding cyborgs legs and feet. This was going to be very interesting though, as it would allow to see just how big he could get. Hopefully he would be able to try this out without the pump malfunctions, however he did a few misgivings about it. What if he burst?

As he continued to swell up, he let out a sigh. “Leave it to Kokonoe to think up a ridiculous way to move me faster by turning me into the Red Devil Blimp.” Despite his body filling up with air at a much faster pace than it had before, he found the process oddly relaxing. He hummed a bit, starting to like the feeling of being blown up. It felt strange, but at the same time, rather comforting. He just hoped that his gear could handle all this rapid expansion. It would be a real nightmare if it split open.

At this stage, Tager was rather inflated, and he groaned as he heard his gear start to creak and groan in protest. His worst fear was becoming realised. “Please please don’t split open. I paid a lot to get this custom designed, and the last thing I need is it busting wide open due to this stupid air pump I’ve had fitted!” He sighed, his eyes suddenly going wide as his belt and metal skirt creaked one final time and burst off, and his formerly zipped up red jacket tore open to reveal his rather large red belly. “Oh my!”

He sighed, but quickly turned his head as another creaking sound was heard. He whispered a silent prayer as he heard his pants creak. Of course, how could have he forgotten that his rear end would expand when the pump was turned on? Truth be told, he was amazed and slightly worried about how large his butt was getting. Hopefully he could still sit on sofas after this, otherwise there would be a problem! With a loud ripping noise, the seat of his pants tore open and his massive butt and tight black speedo were now on display for everyone.

His clothes were rags by this point, all torn apart and in tatters. He sighed in defeat as the gear on his arms strained before popping off, like everything else had. This was utterly ridiculous now! ‘Wow, I look like I went to an all-you-can-eat buffet and did exactly as I was told, only instead of having two plates, I ate them out of the building!’ He mentally remarked, before gasping as he began to float into the air ass first! He began to blush heavily, feeling very embarrassed by the whole situation. Hopefully no-one was around to witness it!

He began to float higher and higher, the blush becoming more and more apparent the longer he floated in the air. It was so damn humiliating, but at the same time it felt so good! The ground seemed to get further and further away and for one terrifying moment, Tager was worried that he would float into space, only for a hissing noise to be heard as the pump malfunctioned and shut off, leaving him a massive red blimp floating in the air. He hoped that someone had alerted the higher ups and that the problem would be solved quickly.

Tager took a moment to gaze upon his now blimped state, smirking a bit. “I must admit, it feels really nice being a massive buoyant blimpbutt.” His belly let out a loud angry rumble, discontent with the air that had jam packed itself inside. He groaned as he felt the massive fart working its way to his ass, and he grunted a little bit as the pressure began to build up. All too soon, it became unbearable, and with one grunt, he let out a very long, very brassy and very loud fart from his large overinflated red butt. **FFFFRRRRRRBBBRRRRTTTTT!**


End file.
